


02. social isolation

by hedonists



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonists/pseuds/hedonists
Summary: doyoung just wanted his book back from taeyong, what an unfortunate turn of events when he is informed he is no longer allowed to leave that room until the next day.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	02. social isolation

**Author's Note:**

> who better to write quarantined fic about than everyones favorite enemies to lovers but in real life ship, dotae?
> 
> i don't even write m/m fic LMAO anyways,,,we're all socially isolating might as well write some porn eh

_"due to the recent situation, where ever you are right now, you need to stay there for the night. if you are in room with another member right now, please stay there for the night and we will figure out how to handle this better in the morning."_

doyoung just stares at the screen of his phone, a little dumbfounded. not even sure how to go about explaining the situation to taeyong, a much too _eager_ taeyong. uhg. he's going to love this. he's going to be thrilled. his phone times out before he looks back up from it only to return to watching taeyong strew items around his room in an attempt to locate the one that doyoung had gone there for to begin with. doyoung rolls his eyes because he knew coming here was a mistake - since it always is. remember that one time you came into taeyong's room and he was sitting in his computer chair with the hem of his shirt hiked up just enough to expose his hipbone, and then he tried playing it off like it was an accident and he _totally didn't know_ that the waistband of his underwear was exposed? yeah.

"it's got to be here somewhere, i swear i just saw it," taeyong finally says, breaking the silence between the two. doyoung only sighs in response. "no i'm serious, i just saw it like, two days ago, but then i cleaned my room up and i must have misplaced it"

"that's not the problem"

taeyong stops, turns to look at doyoung, pausing a bit being a bit unsure of how to carry on with the conversation. "what _is_ then?"

"looks like i'm staying here tonight," he says, extending his phone out to taeyong, who squints and crawls forward to read it. he eventually falls back onto his heels and looks up at doyoung but doesn't say anything.

neither of them say anything.

"okay, well," taeyong finally starts, maybe 40 seconds of silence later. "i guess-" and he stops again because talking to doyoung is _hard._ he feels as though speaking to doyoung in absolutely any capacity is like walking on eggshells, really interacting with the man at any time, in any way. every interaction requires the utmost forethought, a game plan, an outline, and you're in for trouble if you didn't take the time to map out numerous different response-outcomes so that you are thoroughly prepared. 

it doesn't help that what taeyong is really looking for is the magic combination of words to get doyoung to fuck him into the mattress. 

taeyong has more or less accepted the fact that doyoung doesn't fuck. has never fucked? voluntarily refuses to fuck. at least he's never heard of the guy fucking. or showing interest in fucking, or having ever fucked.

unfortunately for taeyong he is absolutely, detrimentally horny for doyoung, too.

"i guess we'll just...watch a movie or two, eat some snacks and then go to sleep," taeyong finally musters up. doyoung simply stares at him after the absolutely pathetic display of planning out what their night will look like.

doyoung momentarily considers that it _might_ actually be worth fucking taeyong just to not have such an abysmally dull night as the guy has suggested.

taeyong checks his phone, 12:37am. 

"hey, i tend to go to sleep about this time, i don't know about you"

"yeah that's fine, i'm the same" 

taeyong stands up from his computer, glancing at doyoung - lying in his bed on his phone. his hair is black again and it has a slight curl to it nowadays that taeyong thinks is just _swell_ if he's not trying to be completely vulgar and also honest. he takes note of the way that his shoulders press into the pillows and figures that they will smell of the fragrance that doyoung wears every now and then. he hopes that he'll be able to get to sleep the next few nights after this without jerking off to the scent beforehand. 

makeup removal, clothing changes for the both of them. taeyong turns away as doyoung changes to be respectful and truly doesn't peek. he doesn't want to, anyway. he wants doyoung to want taeyong to perceive him. they're not quite there yet - really, they couldn't be further away from it.

"i prefer to sleep on the inside," doyoung says, pointing to the side of the bed next to the wall, "over here, is that okay?"

"yeah that's fine, i can sleep anywhere"

they crawl into bed, taeyong turns the overhead lights to his bedroom off and a tiny reading light on his desk next to his bed on. he looks back over to doyoung, still on his phone, and takes the moment to enjoy. doyoung's skin is so pretty, he thinks to himself. 

doyoung turns to look at him in the same moment and taeyong's immediate action is to turn back away to pretend he wasn't just staring, but it's already too obvious and fuck sake, the guy knows he was being stared at, so taeyong just sort of smiles and scoots himself down into bed and under his covers, "i was just thinking i should see your dermatologist" 

"hey, what does that mean?" doyoung's eyebrows get tight, "my skin was that bad before you think my dermatologist is a magician or something?"

"have you ever just had a nice time while someone tried to compliment you?" taeyong laughs, turning away from him. "we have to be here together, try not to make it _too_ insufferable by being yourself."

"so what the fuck does _that_ mean then!" his tone louder, locking his phone screen and setting it down on the window ledge next to him. sitting up and turning to face taeyong's back, he reaches out and takes a shoulder in hand, gives it a shake to entice a response, but taeyong doesn't play along. "just go to sleep."

but doyoung is annoying and can do no such thing.

he gives another shake, this time with much more force than the first one. taeyong is taken off guard this time, drops his phone on the ground and is pulled to be flat on his back. his oversized shirt catching on the weight under him and pulling some of the buttons open to expose his chest and instead of fighting to cover up or turn back, he simply stays there. staring straight into doyoung's eyes. it's almost a dare, at this point. i want to fuck you, and i'm not sure if you want to fuck me, but if you do, now is _really_ the time to swallow your pride and get it together. doyoung swallows hard, his eyes wander down and back up so quick that he hopes taeyong doesn't even see it.

but he does.

i absolutely do not want to fuck taeyong, he thinks to himself, but for some reason he's not even convincing himself. if he had had this mental discourse even an hour prior it would have been believable, so why not now? are you that easily swayed by a nipple? his beautifully clear skin? how soft and supple his stomach is. taeyong never had and never wanted to have abdominal muscles and maybe it was for the best. maybe he was right about something. doyoung shakes his head but internally because _what the fuck are you thinking._

then he feels the twitch in his sweatpants.

_no. no no no no, no no, don't do this_.

even worse than him feeling it, taeyong _sees_ it. taeyong is quite pleased by the fact that he can see it. he tries not to grin because he knows that the possibility of this happening hangs extremely delicately in the balance and one false move will have doyoung running out of the room screaming, quarantine or not. taeyong takes his eyes away, looks up to the ceiling above him for a moment to gather himself together again, then makes eye contact with doyoung again. 

it's just silence. even their breaths are being held. it's a game of cat and mouse and feels like the first one to make a move loses, but the truth is, that they think the first one to make the move will blow it. if taeyong makes a move, doyoung snaps out of potentially...being horny for him? and doyoung isn't even sure if he _is_ horny for him, so how the fuck is he supposed to make the first move. but taeyong has been waiting too long, and it's going on 1am with work early in the morning so he doesn't have time to play these games anymore. if doyoung wants to fuck me then he will, and if he doesn't, then he won't, he figures. nothing i say or do will make the difference. yes. absolutely.

"doyoung," taeyong finally says, his voice shakey and a tad bit froggy from having not spoken in so long.

the sound goes straight to doyoung's cock.

"do you want to fuck me?" he finishes, staring at the man above him.

"wh-"

taeyong knows better than to really let him finish, sitting up and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, shimmying out of it and letting it fall beneath him. and he simply lies back down. he doesn't touch doyoung, he doesn't kiss doyoung. he doesn't attempt to undress doyoung. he waits. he watches. watches the way doyoung's eyes fall down to take in the display beneath him, even against his better judgement. taeyong knows that it's killing him. killing him to be so vulnerably horny for someone, or in general, or both. killing him to feel like he's _losing_ a competition that was never started to begin with. doyoung treats every interaction with another human being as a competition, and taeyong has just wanted to throat him for the past 3 years - imagine his exasperation.

"i-" doyoung squeaks out, and he thinks it's the most pathetic he's ever sounded which is even more annoying to him. he clears his throat before attempting to speak again, "i don't have a-" and he breaks eye contact. rolls his eyes because this whole situation is so irritating, but most especially the fact that he's trying to say the thing he's trying to say. he keeps his eyes away and finally manages to finish a sentence. "i don't have a condom...with me, here, on me, or anything, so."

taeyong laughs. doyoung's not looking at him but he knows it's that laugh where taeyong has one eyebrow raised and his eyes are uneven. he thinks it's incredible that a guy so good looking can even make such an ugly face, but then again he hasn't been this fucking hard in years and it's _for this guy_ and he's really trying to figure out the logistics of finding a condom to _fuck this guy_ so maybe we've lost the ability to talk shit for the foreseeable future.

"i have condoms," taeyong finally says pointing up to one of the desk drawers next to him. doyoung quickly reaches for it but taeyong grabs his wrist, "moving a little fast, don't you think? i just learned you even experienced sexual attraction about 5 seconds ago"

but doyoung pulls his wrist back and takes taeyong's into his hand instead, pinning it back up behind his head. he leans his head down next to taeyong's ear and smiles. hovers a bit to just take in the essence of being so close. "do you want to be fucked or not?" he finally whispers.

see, taeyong thought that they were having a light-hearted, fun time. just having a giggle, but it's unsurprising that to doyoung, the scenario was dead serious. obviously, this is how he treats everything, so taeyong _does_ consider himself a bit gullible for this one. he doesn't really care all that much though, because he was hard before, but it's _painful_ now. and yeah, foreplay is all good and fun, but sometimes so is just getting the life fucked out of you by the guy you've been pining after for 3 years that you totally though was never going to give you the dick you were so desperate for. now isn't the time to play hard to get.

"well, do you?" doyoung whispers again, "how badly do you want it?"

taeyong is horny as fuck but he can't help but wonder what the fuck just happened. has...has doyoung wanted to fuck him all this time? is doyoung some top secret dom that he hasn't known about all this time? the top of taeyong's dreams? because what the fuck is happening right now?

"i know you've been pining for it," he says, slipping his free hand down to cup taeyong's cock over his sweatpants. "i'm sure you jerk off to it every night, right?"

taeyong honestly isn't sure if he's supposed to be answering any of these questions, but he does know that doyoung's hand is on his cock. holy shit.

"you can answer me, if you don't i might not give you what you've been wanting"

now taeyong swallows hard. he rolls his hips up a bit into doyoung's hand, partially for more friction and partially to confirm to himself that doyoung's fingers are _actually_ delicately wrapped around his clothed dick.

"y-yes," he finally squeaks out, but doyoung sits up again and looks into his eyes, "yes? yes what?"

"i-" and taeyong stops again, feeling a bit nervous, embarrassed, even. he wasn't ready for doyoung to take on such a domineering role, and he also wasn't expecting to be _so_ turned on by it, "i want you to fuck me, please"

doyoung grins, "that's what i thought," and reaches up and into the desk drawer that taeyong had pointed out earlier. he pulls out a condom and a small bottle - checks to make sure it's what he hopes it is and not something like, hand sanitizer, he compliments taeyong's preparedness. taeyong laughs nervously, says it's not in hopes of just this scenario but doyoung doesn't really believe him - although he's not sure why because he himself didn't exactly expect this scenario to play out the way it was about to, either. doyoung slips taeyong's sweats down back his hips ever so softly, exposing his already-and-has-been-for-like-an-hour-now, cock, but doesn't get distracted and continues removing the pants to finally discard them to the floor shortly thereafter. he lubes a finger up and presses it against taeyong's entrance, watches him squirm into it, showing just how needy for it he really had been. taeyong knows he looks needy, he _is_ needy. he figures he's been waiting literal years to have doyoung inside of him, anything of doyoung's inside of him, so even the prospect of a finger is enough to make him beg. he hopes he doesn't have to, because how embarrassing, but he's absolutely willing to reduce himself to it if that's what it takes.

one finger down and taeyong accepts it easily, willingly. doyoung slides it in and out slowly, carefully for a few minutes before pulling it out and lubing up another finger to join it. taeyong accepts it willingly once again. doyoung admires his work ethic, and also makes note of how _painful_ his own erection has become, and that while taking time and care with taeyong is fun and pleasant, it's not exactly doing him any favors and let's face it - taeyong seems pretty capable.

"do you think you can take my cock? are you ready for it?" doyoung says, slipping himself out of his own sweatpants, and he hadn't noticed taeyong's decline but at this point, taeyong is simply a mess. his chest heaving, precum dripping out from the tip of his cock, and looking at doyoung with hooded, disoriented eyes that say everything that need to be said, but doyoung still needs to hear the words. taeyong knows that. "yes, please, i want it so bad"

and that's really all the convincing doyoung needs. it was a favor on his end anyways, because he was either going to be able to spin this into some cool dom-energy "take my cock now" thing or he was going to expose himself as being so fucking hot for taeyong in the moment that he wasn't even capable of being a thorough lover because he just _needed_ to be inside of him. hopefully taeyong can't tell the difference, or doesn't care.

taeyong watches doyoung roll the condom on from between his legs, but doyoung tells him to turn over and taeyong happily obliges. he feels doyoung's slender fingers slide up and down the crease of his behind to check that it's sufficiently lubed up, then dumps some extra onto his fingers and wraps them around taeyong's cock from behind. one slow stroke, two slow stokes, and taeyong already feels close just off the anticipation alone, but luckily for him doyoung stops and places his hand around himself instead. taeyong feels the left hand on his hip and the first push of cock entering him. he winces a small bit - it's not too bad because thankfully doyoung isn't too big, but it's not the ideal amount of foreplay to go into this sort of thing, however, it doesn't stop him from pushing back into it. doyoung can see and hear the lack of foreplay in taeyong and starts to ask if he should stop but can't even get past "should i-" before taeyong quickly tells him "no" and "god please keep going" and doyoung doesn't need to be talked into it. he pulls out just a tiny bit only to push back in, and repeats the process a handful of times until he watches skin meet skin and taeyong completely take him. he looks over, to taeyong whose head it turned back and to the side to look at doyoung as much as he can from the position and the desperation on his face is enough to weaken doyoung into making more hurried choices. he pulls back and then forward again but this time faster, and harder than he had previously but the noise it elicits from taeyong is that of desire, not pain - and again, this is all doyoung needs. he begins a hurried pace into the man below him, watching the way he clutches his fingers into the sheets and the pillows that are below even him. watching the way he pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth and turns his face into his pillow to try not to cry out. doyoung digs fingernails hard into taeyong's backside - a bit more than he was expecting and he _does_ cry out, a hiss escaping his red lips, "ah!". doyoung doesn't apologize, just makes sure not to do it again, despite the fact that he wants to. he actually desperately wants to wreck taeyong. mark him, claim him, make everyone aware of him, but he knows he can't and that this will simply have to do. he wants to come inside of him. he wants to come _on_ him. just the thought of doing these things brings him close and closer to the edge. maybe with time.

"how does my cock feel, taeyong?" he growls during thrusts, "is it better than what you came thinking about?"

and taeyong doesn't think twice anymore about what's happening or how to answer, "you feel so fucking good, it's so much better" he whines.

doyoung leans over and reaches around to taeyong's cock again, grasping it and stroking in time with his trusts the best that he can. again, it's only a few strokes before taeyong feels his abdomen tightening. doyoung relentlessly pumps into taeyong, mostly silently, until he begins to feel his orgasm creep closer. taeyong finally hears doyoung make the first sound of the whole night, a low moan leading into the words "fuck, you feel so good, taeyong" and it's all he needs. it sneaks up on him. the power of words. and taeyong turns his face into the mattress below him, gritting his teeth and groaning as loudly as he can allow himself to as he orgasms, doyoung stroking out every rope of cum from him until he feels taeyong's cock go soft in his palm. doyoung takes this as his queue and pulls himself back up into prime position onto his knees, grasps taeyong by the hips and pulls him down onto his cock hard and fast, but it doesn't take long at this point before doyoung is crossing the finish line as well, 8 or 9 pumps and doyoung is clenching his teeth, a breathy "fuck" escaping his lips as he spills deep into taeyong. a few heavy breaths and doyoung pulls himself from the man, removes the condom, ties it off, and tosses it into the trash under the desk. he watches taeyong attempt to gather himself again, still breathing heavily from his own orgasm and also trying not to lie in the puddle of his own cum on the bed, doyoung thinks he hears taeyong make a comment about how this wasn't very well thought out because now his cum is on half of the tiny bed they were supposed to share tonight but doyoung isn't hearing him over the ringing of his ears and total disorientation of what, exactly, just took place.

taeyong finally takes note that doyoung isn't hearing him, makes a few attempts at bringing him back to planet earth, none of which work until about the 4th, when he finally snaps to. "are you alright?" taeyong asks, slipping his underwear back on and lying back onto his side of the bed...which is now cum-free as covered by his tshirt. "yeah, sorry...i just..." doyoung begins, taeyong snaps back up, "don't tell me you regret it"

"no, no absolutely not. i just-"

"don't make it weird, man" taeyong interjects, because he knows doyoung is going to do everything he can to make it weird.

and doyoung simply stares at him for a few moments. then nods. a silent agreement to, in fact, not make it weird.


End file.
